


Dino Whisperer

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jurassic World AU, Kara is a Dino trainer, L Corp works in Bio Engineering, Lena searches for Dino DNA, Multiple Chap Fic if I'm inspired enough, No Power A/U, madly in love puppies, searching for Dino DNA, they're both puppies okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Lena is CEO of L Corp which is specialized in finishing Dino DNA.They own half of Jurassic World and Lena often visits to see how things are going.Kara is a Dino trainer and has been trained by THE Owen Grady.





	Dino Whisperer

Kara sat in her small bungalow on the edge of the park, overlooking the ocean and the wildlife flying around.  
Wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop, trying to fend off the heat of Costa Rica and she grumbled to herself.  
"Why did I agree to Costa Rica of all places? Why couldn't I go where the coldblooded dinosaurs are being bred? No, I had to choose the warmblooded ones"  
  
She groaned sitting on the floor, falling on her back with an exasperated sigh, her arms outstretched, trying to get the warmth to leave her body.  
Another groan escaped as her phone went off and saw it laying on the dinnertable and realized she'd had to stand up, she grabbed it and saw a text from Alex.  
**Need you at the compound for training. The CEO will be coming by to check how things are progressing**  
  
Her heart started beating a little faster at the prospect of the CEO of L Corp coming over to check on the raptors, their CEO always had a special interest in Bio Engineering.  
Just a few of her closest friends knew about her little crush on the beautiful brunette and they never made it easy on her, especially not her sister.  
**Are you going to be able to train the girls or are you going to be too distracted by that gorgeous green eyed brunette?**  
  
Kara laughed and sent out a quick reply, opting to ignore the teasing.  
**Don't worry so much, not with this temperature, I'll be right there. Get the girls ready**  
She always preferred texting on this island, for the whole motto of 'Shared No Expense' they sure had lousy radiophones.  
  
No matter the amount of complaints about the reach of them, they never upgraded them or switched them out, maybe now with the CEO coming over, she could have that fixed.  
She quickly changed into some cargo shorts, a white buttoned shirt, threw her vest over it and put on a cap, with the parks logo of course, on backwards.  
Looking in the mirror quickly she put on some light lipgloss and smiled as she thought about the events that were about to happen, it was always a fifty/fifty chance if the girls would co-operate  
  
She walked out and jumped on her bike and drove off through the wilderness and to the compound that held the raptors.  
When she arrived at the location she was greeted with multiple hello's and waves, she smirked inwardly and sped up to reach Alex and punched the brake so dirt flew up from the ground and into her face.  
"Damnit Kara! What was that for!?" she shouted and Kara burst out laughing, doubling over the handlebars of her bike.  
  
"You should see your face sis!" she let out between laughs, gasping for air in between fits of giggles "thats what you get for teasing me about my crush!"  
Unbeknownst to her a figure in a tight formfitting dress was watching the event unraffle, her big sunglasses hid her eyes, her jetblack hair up in a tight ponytail.  
Her lowerlip was pulled in between teeth to try and stop herself from laughing with the blonde girl on the bike, after a moment she cleared her throat and the blonde looked up with big eyes.  
  
"Miss Luthor! I- I didn't see you there. I hope I didn't get any dirt on you!" she exclaimed loudly, quickly dismounting the bike and walking over to the CEO.  
A small smile appeared on the ruby red lips as she said "Kara, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lena? Miss Luthor is too formal between friends" and Kara smiled a shy smile.  
"With all due respect Miss Luthor. Right now we're at work and here you are Miss Luthor, when we're hanging out outside of work. Then you're Lena" they shared a friendly smile.  
  
Lena took off her sunglasses and put them on the top of her head as she motioned her head to the Raptors "how's training coming along, Miss Danvers?"  
"It's going well, not as fast as we had hoped, but they're definitely showing progress and willingness to obey instructions. I mean I'm no Grady, but I think I'm pretty good"  
Lena chuckled quietly, they had discussed the legend that was Owen Grady, master with Raptors, able to have them literally eat out of the palm of his hands and she knew Kara was inspired to be just like him.  
  
"Remember, Grady had himself imprinted on the Raptors he worked with, you haven't. What you accomplished is still out of this world" Lena said, not masking the awe in her voice.  
Kara blushed a deep red and shot her sister a glare when she heard her laugh, Alex threw her hands up in a mock surrender still sporting a big smile.  
"Th-thank you Lena" she said softly "I- I mean Miss Luthor!" Lena smiled wide at the slipup as they walked to the top of the cage.  
  
"You ready for the show?" Kara asked, her eyes on Lena's red painted lips as she replied with "always!" and Kara's eyes shot back up to bright green orbs of Lena and they smiled.  
"Release the pig!" she said into her radiophone and turned to where the pig was going to be released and she saw a little bit of scuffling in the bushes of the compound.  
As the small gate opened and the pig ran out three raptors followed it hastily, ready to hunt for fresh meat.  
  
The terrified squeals of the pig reasonated in their ears as Kara quickly walked to the highest point and clicked with a small device in her hand to get the attention of the Raptors.  
"Cait! Dinah! Eyes up here!" she hollored as the two uninterested Raptors looked anywhere but at her.  
The light blue skinned dinosaur looked up as her name was called "Good girl Cait!" her eyes were a misty blue, almost like ice particals bunched together.  
  
"Dinah!" she called as the brown and black spotted Raptor unwillingly looked up and barred her teeth "hey! Don't give me attitutude missy! You just gotta learn to listen"  
She looked at the slight yellowish skinned Raptor, who listened obediently as soon as she heard her trainers voice "Good girl Bennie!" her head tilted at the praise and let out a sound akingly close to gratitude.  
Kara clicked with her device again and walked to the bucket of big dead rats as a treat for the girls.  
  
Lena was looking on at the scene playing out with wide eyes and mouth slightly open, her complete body language was radiating pride and awe.  
"On me girls! Follow me!" she said as she clicked three times and took out one of the treats "Cait. This one is for you frosty!" she threw it and the icy blue Raptor caught it in the air.  
"Dinah! You gotta learn not to give me that kind of attitude" a huff of breath escaped the Raptor before Kara threw one of the treats at her and swallowed it down in almost one single bite.  
  
"Bennie. You see this one? It's the biggest one, this one is for you girl. Enjoy" the deep blue eyes of the yellowish raptor gleamed in the sunlight as it laid eyes on its special treat.  
Kara smiled wide and threw it up in the air and Bennie jumped and caught it, the teeth clamping down on it and shaking it around.  
"Good girls, now up!" she said as she moved her hand up and the heads of all three Raptors moved in sync and followed her hand.  
  
"And-" she drawled out "-GO!" she shouted as she moved her hand down releasing the Raptors gaze and they ran off into the distance.  
She was met with a few claps and gasps of excitement from people around who were watching, she looked over at the well dressed CEO and smiled broadly as she took in her impressed eyebrow raise.  
"Well you might not be Grady, but you definitely picked up a few things from him" Kara laughed a little too loud to not be considered an emberassed laugh and Lena chuckled in response as Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Being trained by him does have its advantages" she said proudly and they walked to Lena's car together in relative silence.  
Lena bit her lip as she reached the passengers door and turned around swiftly, catching both women off guard with their close proximity, a small gasp leaving the blonde.  
"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out tonight? I really enjoy your company Kara" Lena asked after a beat, Kara's eyes practically fell out of their sockets from the shock.  
  
"Y-Yeah I would l-love to!" she stammered out quickly, eyes wide and a surprised smile etched onto her face.  
"Okay cool" she said "I'll have Eduardo pick you up at eight. Is that okay? Does that work for you?" Kara's smile grew even wider and with a hint of mischief.  
"Well I don't know. You see my boss is usually pretty strict about workhours and it takes so much time training these animals. I hope she'll be okay with that"  
  
Lena smiled wide "your boss sounds like a horrible stuck up bitch" Kara tilted her head, adoration visible in her eyes "nah" she said "just misunderstood"  
The brunette CEO opened her mouth to say something and closed again, thought of something and then closed it again.  
"Eduardo will pick you up at eight, dress comfortable" she said with a wink as she opened her door and stepped in, Eduardo drove off after a small wave was shared between them.  
  
When the car was out of view she twirled into place with arms spread out before she remembered that she was still working and heard the snickers and giggles from people around her.  
"Someone is very happy" Alex said teasingly as she walked over, a eyebrow raised at her little sister "did you finally work up the courage to ask her out!?"  
"Nope!" Kara smiled so wide her teeth were visible and the corner of her eyes crinkled in delight and as Alex looked on confused she ellaborated "she asked me!" she squeeled.  
  
A loud laugh came from Alex as she hugged her sister tightly "I'm happy for you Kar" as they pulled away she said "but maybe you can try and focus and get some work done?"  
They worked hard the entire day, planning out other training regimes, preparing the meals for the Raptors and dashing back and forth between animals to train and feed.  
Kara was exhausted to say the least, she was busy training all kinds of breeds, Raptors, Triceratops, one Brachiosaurus and even a Pteradon, but for some reason she got the creeps from that big bird dino.  
  
By the time she got home she had two hours to get ready so she took a quick shower and looked at the pile of outfits she laid out before.  
At the end she chose for some light pink shorts, a beige button down top and white all stars, with babyblue socks peeking out of the rim.  
She looked herself over in the mirror and slightly curled her wavy hair a little more, she let it hang loose over her shoulders, her bright blue eyes shone with excitement of seeing the younger woman.  
  
There was a honk outside and she quickly grabbed her keys and phone and jammed them into the pockets of her shorts, no need for cash as that was all taken care of with just her work ID Card.  
She greeted Eduardo as she stepped inside and he drove off, she still had no idea what they were going to do, but she did say dress comfortable, so she was hoping for a little adventure.  
As the car slowed down he motioned for her to get out of the car and when she did she saw Lena standing there waiting for her "hello Kara" she said happily with a little wave.  
  
Lena was wearing black chino's, with a flowy white blouse tucked inside, neat black shoes and loose straight hear finished her look.  
She still looked like she owned the place, which technically she did, but she still looked relaxed and happy and comfortable.  
"You're wearing shorts?" she asked with amusement in her voice "yeah, we're in Costa Rica, its warm here" she said with a slight frown "was that not okay?"  
  
Lena smiled wide, corners of her mouth crinkling in delight "of course it is! Like you said. It's warm!" she reassured Kara with a big toothy smile.  
"Come on, lets go" she said as linked her arm with Kara's, making the slightly taller woman blush fiercely "where exactly are we going?" she asked intrigued.  
She didn't get a response, so she just shrugged and followed the pace set by Lena.  
  
As they turned a few corners they arrived at a 'no entry' sign and Lena got out a keycard and slid it through the reader and the door opened with three beeps.  
"Lena?" Kara looked around her warily "are we allowed to be here?" she asked cautiously and Lena let out a hearty laugh "honey I am the CEO, I can go wherever I want"  
It didn't seem to ease Kara's nerves at all and Lena stopped walking "if you want we can go somewhere else, I just really wanted to share this with you" Kara nodded and smiled.  
  
"Let's go then. I trust you, Lena" they stared at each other for a moment, Lena bit her bottomlip and gently kissed Kara on the cheek and took her hand to drag her along the path.  
They were still outside, surrounded by plants and grass, save for the stone pathway, there were small shoulder length gates in the distance and she could make out some small shapes within them.  
"What is this place?" Kara asked and as they got closer she could clearly see the shapes inside the gated area.  
  
There were a couple of tiny dinosaurs inside the perimeter and as she looked closer she couldn't help but to release a serie of "oh my gosh" and "awe!" in rapid succession.  
In front of her were three baby Triceratops, a baby Ankylosaurus, two tiny Stegosaurus and one very curious baby Brachiosaurus.  
Tucked away in a corner covered in plants was one more hidden little figure and she strained her eyes to see what it was and as she realized she let out a small gasp and whispered.  
  
"Is that- over there. Is that a- a Mastodont!?" Kara exclaimed, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, rocking back and forth on the ball of her feet, trying to get a better angle to look.  
Lena just smiled at the young girl that was so obviously happy and she grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her along to the gated door "don't worry, I checked with everyone if this was okay"  
She opened the door and let Kara in before retrieving a bucket of all kinds of vegetables and fruits, she closed the door and set the bucket down.  
  
"I got them some snacks that we can feed them, thought you might love this. Seeing how you are with the adult copies of them, I figured this would be perfect for you" Kara beamed and hugged Lena tightly whispering a thank you.  
"Whats with that little fellow? Why is she hiding?" Lena shrugged a shoulder "maybe she's just shy?" she guessed and Kara hummed in contemplation.  
She grabbed a carrot and walked slowly and in plain sight over to the little Mastodont, crouching down a few feet away holding out the carrot.  
  
"Hello little one, my name is Kara. I got something really nice for you. Why don't you come out here and get a bite of this very yummy carrot?" she cooed at the tiny thing sticking her nose out of the bushes.  
"Well I have to be honest, people say its very yummy, but I've never been one for carrots, or kale, or any other green stuff really, so I can't promise that its good, but they say it is" she added cheerily.  
The little Mastodont slowly crept out of her hiding place and walked very slowly towards Kara "there we go, hi there" she whispered softly so not to scare the little thing.  
  
Lena looked on in awe, from all she heard from every caretaker she asked if this was okay they had said that Betty wasn't one for interacting with humans, she was a scared little thing for some reason.  
She couldn't even stay in the same paddock as her sisters, so they had put her here, yet here she was, nibbling on a carrot that Kara was holding.  
The two Stegosaurus and a Triceratops slowly inched their way to Lena and she looked down and smiled happily, holding out a big piece of lettuce for them to nibble on.  
  
Lena let out a squeal of delight as one of the Stegosaurus climbed on her lap, poking her legs a little with her spikey tail and fins on her spine, but Lena found that she didn't mind at all.  
She could see small spots of brown on the top her head and remembered that this was Stephy and she got herself comfortable in Lena's lap and Lena laughed happily.  
Kara looked over and saw the most adorable scene she had ever witnessed, Lena sitting croslegged on the grass, a baby Stegosaurus in her lap and three more babies eating from her hand and she smiled widely.  
  
They locked eyes, both overcome with joy, both eyes sparkling in delight of the situation, Kara turned back to Betty and slowly reached out to pat her head and to her amazement she let herself be petted.  
"Her name is Betty by the way" Lena said and as the sound registered in the ears of the Mastadont she looked up and directly at Lena, causing them both to frown a little in confused wonder.  
She walked over to Lena, her little trunk swaying with the movement, right next to her lap and let herself fall down with a little puff, Kara's mouth dropped wide open.  
  
Her eyes drifted from Lena to Betty back to Lena and then back to Betty "What just happened? I'm sitting here, encouraging her to come out, you don't say anything to her and she strolls right on over"  
Lena chuckled loudly and shrugged her shoulders "maybe she sensed I'm the boss?" Kara huffed "or you're just a Dino Whisperer!" and Lena laughed loudly, her head falling back.  
The remaining Dinosaurs were huddled around both of them as they were feeding them, Kara was playing with the Ankylosaurus named Angie.  
  
Kara retreated her hand faster than Lena could blink and with a hiss of pain "ouch!" she mumbled and cradled her hand.  
"Oh my God Kara! Are you okay? What happened?" she abruptly stood up and got a disapproving look from Betty who hadn't moved from her spot, unlike the little Stegosaurus who went to lay in the shadow of a tree.  
"Its nothing! We were just playing and Angie swung her tail against my hand a little too hard" Lena gently took her hand to inspect it.  
  
Two small puncture wounds were noticeable on the back of her hand where she was got hit, a bruise already forming around it "does it hurt?" she asked tentatively, rubbing around the spot to soothe it.  
"Just a little, I've had worse" she said offhandedly, waving the noninjured hand around "besides she didn't mean to hurt me, right Angie?" she looked over at the tiny dinosaur and it gazed at her.  
She smiled at the little thing and patted her head to let her know it was okay and she moved her head against her hand, then strolled away to play with her friends.  
  
"We have got to clean the wounds though" Lena said, looking Kara straight in the eyes "can't have you get sick when you've come this far with the Raptors" she softly said, just above a whisper.  
Her eyes glanced down to Lena's lips, her deep red lips, her deep red kissable lips and she unconsciously licked her lips as she thought about removing that lipstick with her own lips.  
She slowly leaned in and ever so softly grazed her lips with Lena's, she felt her sigh against them and Kara opened her mouth to ask if it was okay to kiss her.  
  
Instead of a verbal response she felt those soft red lips on hers, kissing gently, slowly, getting to know the feel of their lips together as one, her hand still being held by Lena.  
They pulled away when they heard a loud noise from behind Lena and they looked to see Betty standing on her four legs and blowing air through her trunk and they both burst out laughing.  
Foreheads falling against each other as they shared a moment of giggles and chuckles "we were being hooted at by a baby Mastodont" Kara said, barely holding her laugh.  
  
"Mastodonts are my favorite" she said softly, a smile as wide as possible on her face "I know" Lena replied "thats why I had them work so hard on finding a sample"  
Kara beamed at her "you remembered? Through all my rambling you remembered that?" she pulled away from her and looked lovingly in her eyes and Lena nodded.  
"Lets go take care of that hand, there's one more thing I have to show you" Kara's eyes lit up light a christmas tree "something better than a baby Mastodont?" her voice filled with disbelief and Lena just nodded.  
  
They said goodbye to Betty and watched her strut away as they walked to closest first aid kid, she held her hand applying some pressure on the bleeding wound.  
It was only two puncture wounds, but the bleeding just wouldn't stop, it hurt but she didn't lie though, she did have had worse, the scars on her body can attest to that.  
They finally reached the first aid kit and Lena set about cleaning the wound, setting everything up that she thought she would need.  
  
"Let's see. Disinfectants. Gauze. What else?" she murmured and Kara picked up the bandages and handed it to her with a smile and Lena thanked her "this might sting a bit" she warned as she put the disinfectant on her hand.  
Kara winced in pain, hissing through her teeth, Lena quickly wrapped up her hand and gave a small kiss over the bandages "there. As good as new" she smiled as she tentatively held her injured hand.  
They shared a small smile and Lena set about cleaning up the small table and putting everything unused back in the kit "so, you've had worse? Just how clumsy are you?"  
  
Kara laughed out loud, hard and said "it's not me being clumsy, it isn't!" she said pointedly when Lena scoffed "mainly just when I'm training the animals they're not always willing to listen and they lash out"  
Lena winced on behalf of Kara as she continued "I've been scratched by a Dilophosaurus, bit by multiple Compy's, nasty biters they are" she counted on her fingers as the list went on.  
"I'm pretty sure my body is like thirty percent scars because of those animals" seeing Lena's arched eyebrow she added "and me being clumsy" with a eyeroll causing Lena to chuckle.  
  
"Multiple bites by Compy's? Just how stubborn were you that they kept biting?" Kara threw her hands up "I wasn't the one being stubborn! They just miscalculated the attacks and attacked my legs and sides instead of their meal"  
Lena grinned "seems to me that they got the meal they wanted" she said with a wink directed at Kara who tried to splutter out a reply but instead only opened and closed her mouth.  
"Come on darling, I might be the CEO but I still have to keep to the schedule of my employees. I don't like to keep people waiting" Kara bit the inside of her lip at the petname and followed in Lena's footstep.  
  
They walked through a set of doors and reached another paddock with the same gates but a little bit higher and there were bigger animals, still young, but definitely no babies and Kara faltered in her step.  
She stood still, eyes tearing up, mouth open and heartbeat racing as if she was running a marathon, in front of her were four almost fully grown Mastodonts and she was in complete awe.  
"I had my people set out on retrieving samples non stop until they found one. It took a long time to find a way to fill the missing parts of the DNA, but we made it work"  
  
Kara looked at her, a tear falling down her cheek as she realized that her favorite extinct animal was standing in front of her in all their glory.  
"I remember that you said that it was your favorite and that same day I set out to find anything that held their DNA. Made some halfassed excuse that it would be great for the company to have something so rare in their posession.  
But honestly I only thought about you when arranging all of this. Did you know this was the most horrible secret to keep? All I wanted was t-"  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence as Kara's lips were suddenly on hers, her hands firmly on her face, fingers dancing on her hairline, thumbs tracing cheekbones, a tongue tracing her bottomlip.  
A wild moan errupted from Lena as their tongues touched and Lena's hands found their place at Kara's back in between her shoulderblades.  
When they pulled away they were both breathless "thank you" Kara whispered, so soft Lena almost didn't hear it, almost "you're welcome"  
  
They stayed there for a while, enjoying the animals, Kara was petting one of the bigger females who had walked up to the gate, talking softly to the big herbivore.  
If Lena wasn't sure before, she was more sure now than ever of how good Kara was in her heart, always so gentle with any living thing.  
"Excuse me Miss Luthor" one of the employees of the DinoDayCare called out as he walked up, Kara had called it that when seeing the baby dino's and she loved it so much she might just rename it to that.  
  
"Yes Mister Jackson?" she replied with a smile at the young man looking apologetically at her "I'm so sorry to disturb you, but the animals need to go inside now, there's a storm predicted and we don't want to take any risks"  
Kara nodded with the information and replied "of course! They have to be safe! Could you send me updates on them, please?" the man smiled pleasantly and said that he would "I will make sure you have daily updates and if anything out of the ordinary happens"  
Kara's smile never once faltered for the entire walk back the way that they came, not even when she noticed that the babies had already been brought inside.  
  
It did falter however when they reached the car that was going to take her back to the bungalow at the edge of the park and they would have to call it a night.  
"I had a really amazing time Lena, thank you so much for everything" she said, genuinity and gratefulness seeping through every syllable spoken by the blonde and in that moment Lena didn't care about who knew or saw that she wasn't a cold bitch.  
She couldn't hold back and grabbed Kara by her collar and tugged her to her as she kissed her gently on the lips, savoring each moment that their breaths mingled, gasps brushed over lips, tongues caressed tongues.  
  
Kara moaned when Lena bit her lower lip and let it fall back with a soft pop "I'll see you tomorrow?" Lena husked out and Kara nodded, a small confused frown in between her eyebrows.  
"Tomorrow?" she asked lazily and Lena's smile grew impossibly wider "yes tomorrow. You and me. Dinner? Wear something nice, I'm taking you out, away from the island. That is if you want to go out on a date with me"  
Lena chuckled nervously "I thought this was already a date" Kara stated honestly "but I would never say no to food! Or to you for that matter"  
  
They took a moment to just stare at each other before Kara stole a quick kiss before stepping into the car "goodnight Lena. Thank you again for today"  
Lena waved her thanks away "anytime Kara. And when you want to see them, all you gotta do is ask and I'll make it happen for you. I promise" Kara smiled gratefully and Lena closed the door.  
She stood there for a little while, watching the car leave and twirled around on the spot, unknowingly copying Kara's earlier happy dance, she quickly cleared her throat and walked to her hotelroom.  
  
Kara thanked Eduardo for the drive and walked into her little house, going directly towards the bed and unceremoniously letting herself fall onto it spread eagle.  
She suddenly started giggling to herself, grabbing her stuffed Mastodont as she hugged it really tight and started laughing fully.  
She calmed down after a little while and happily exclaimed "I kissed Lena Luthor" and had another fit of giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Bennie, Cait and Dinah the Raptors are all little nudges to the Arrowverse, in case you didn't catch the little hints.  
> Cait - Caitlin Snow, light blue skin, icy blue eyes.  
> Dinah - Dinah Drak, brown and black spotted  
> Bennie - Melissa Benoist, yellowish skin, deep blue eyes
> 
> Baby Dino's:  
> Angie - Ankylosaurus, Anky-Angie  
> Betty - no proper reason, just thought it sounded cute!  
> Stephy - Stegosaurus, Ste-Stephy


End file.
